Słowa niewypowiedziane
by Megannowa
Summary: Między Colinem a Bradleyem zdarza się coś, o czym woleliby zapomnieć. Jednak jak długo można walczyć z uczuciami?


Mija dokładnie sześć miesięcy, kiedy widział go po raz ostatni. Niespiesznie zbliża kubek z parującą herbatą do ust i z apatią wpatruje się w kalendarz. Czy to normalne, by jego każdy dzień zaczynał się tak samo? Nieustanne odliczanie od zakończenia okresu, który mógłby bez wątpienia nazwać najlepszym w całym swoim życiu. Najszczęśliwszym, najwspanialszym. Takie chwile mają to do siebie, że trwają zbyt krótko i nic ich nie przywróci z powrotem do życia. Nawet ciągłe i bezustanne wspominanie.

Colin Morgan może stwierdzić z pełnym przekonaniem, że obecnie nie jest szczęśliwy.

Doszedł do tego wniosku już dawno i każdego ranka budzi się z płonną nadzieją, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Rozpaczliwie pragnie zapełnienia pustki, która pojawiła się w jego życiu, naznaczając kolejne dni goryczą i dążeniem do czegoś nieosiągalnego. Tęskni, okropnie tęskni, lecz nie podejmuje żadnych prób, aby to zmienić.

Podczas nagrywania "Merlina" zdarzyło się tak wiele. Te pięć lat przemyka niezauważenie, jakby żył w jakiejś bajce. Poznaje tam tylu wspaniałych ludzi, przeżywa wiele niezapomnianych przygód. Wraz z powrotem do dawnego życia, przytłacza go szara rzeczywistość. Cały magiczny nastrój pryska jak bańka mydlana, a wraz z opadnięciem szumu wokół serialu, Colin wpada w paranoję, czy to aby działo się naprawdę. Każdy z aktorów idzie własną drogą i zajmuje się własną karierą. Colin nie może narzekać na brak propozycji, co powinno go cieszyć, jednak osiąga to dość niepożądany skutek - zaangażowany w prace nad kolejnymi projektami, nie ma czasu na cokolwiek innego.

Tak mija mu pół roku.

Każdego ranka siada przed kalendarzem i wzdycha za czymś, co już było a nie powróci. Później sprawdza pocztę, z nadzieją wypatrując jakichś wiadomości od przyjaciół z planu. Piszą do siebie rzadko, a jeśli, to dość ogólnie, co w żadnej mierze nie oddaje klimatu rozmowy. Po zjedzeniu śniadania wybiega z domu na coraz to kolejne spotkania. Wraca zazwyczaj późno. Zasypia, starając się wiele nie myśleć.

Po trzech miesiącach od zakończenia "Merlina" jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Bradley James, wyjeżdża do Kalifornii. Colin tylko może domyślać się, co tam robi. Prawdopodobnie korzysta z życia, bawi się i podobnie jak on, przyjmuje otrzymywane propozycje filmowe lub występuje w teatrze. Na myśl o blondynie, czuje tępe pulsowanie głowy. Nie potrafi określić przyczyny tego zjawiska. Nie ma dnia, w którym by o nim nie myślał. Przez pierwsze miesiące rozłąki wpada w panikę. Wciąż szuka czegoś nieokreślonego, czego źródła nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, a może raczej nie chce znać. Nie pozwala jednak, by odebrało mu to logiczne myślenie. Wyłącza w sobie emocje.

Od Katie dowiaduje się, że Bradley umawia się z Georgią King. Uroczą blondynką, która wystąpiła epizodycznie w serialu. Colin sam nie wie, jak nazwać swoje uczucia w chwili, kiedy dziewczyna mu o tym mówi. Uśmiecha się do niej, mając nadzieję, że nie odbierze tego jako grymas. Udaje, że ta wiadomość nie jest dla niego zaskoczeniem. Gdzieś w środku coś w nim pęka, jednak ignoruje to. Życzy jak najlepiej Bradleyowi, pragnie, by jak najlepiej ułożył swoje życie, choćby u boku Georgii.

Nadal nie ma od niego wiadomości. Nawet żadnej wzmianki, znaku, że to wszystko nie było fikcją. O tym, co się u niego dzieje, dowiaduje się poprzez przelotne rozmowy z Angel, Katie, Eoinem, Tomem, Rupertem, Alexandrem. Nawet oni wiedzą więcej od niego, przez co czuje bolesne ukłucie w sercu.

Nie może jednak ignorować faktu, że sam nie podejmuje prób utrzymania kontaktu. Zbyt wiele słów, zbyt wiele gestów zawisło między nimi i wryło się w pamięć, nie pozwalając na kontynuowanie tego, co tworzyli przez te pięć lat. Co samo się między nimi wytworzyło. Oboje czują przerażenie na tą myśl i oboje tchórzą, nie pozwalając na naturalny bieg wydarzeń. Dlatego gwałtownie zrywają znajomość. Przyjaciołom tłumaczą, że nie mają na nic czasu, tym bardziej dla siebie. Te słowa w ich ustach brzmią wyjątkowo złowrogo i zatrważająco.

Nikt nie może w to uwierzyć. Ten, kto choć raz widział Colina i Bradleya razem, musiałby być głupcem, gdyby nie zauważył jednej, istotnej rzeczy - w duecie stawali się nierozłączni, swobodni, uśmiechnięci. Między nimi unosiło się wyraźne przyciąganie, uwidocznione w zauważalnej potrzebie bliskości. Znaczące spojrzenia, wypowiedzi, gesty. W swojej obecności promieniowali szczęściem, stanowili wręcz doskonałe uzupełnienie. Byli jak dwie strony tej samej monety.

Oboje jednak milczą jak zaklęci, uparcie omijając temat ich nagłego "zerwania". Katie stara się być pośrednikiem między nimi, biegając od jednego do drugiego i prosząc, o to, by się opamiętali. W takich momentach popadają w zamyślenie, a na ich twarzach pojawia się zacięty wyraz. Z oczu jednak można odczytać ból i lęk. McGrath bardzo chciałaby wiedzieć, co to oznacza.

Colin nie może myśleć o Bradleyu i Georgii. Gdy to postanawia, zaczyna myśleć o nich dwa razy częściej, do czasu aż poznaje Mary. Mary jest ruda, piegowata i radosna jak skowronek. Ma wspaniały, zaraźliwy uśmiech i śmieje się z każdego żartu Colina, czego akurat bardzo mu potrzeba. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, kiedy zaczyna nieodzownie wkraczać do jego życia. Zaraża Colina optymizmem, a mężczyzna dostrzega u niej znajomy zwyczaj odrzucania głowy do tyłu podczas wybuchania śmiechem. Mary lubi też śpiewać. Nim się spostrzega, dziewczyna śpiewa w jego łazience, biorąc poranny prysznic.

Od tego czasu pustka w jego życiu jakby ulega częściowemu zapełnieniu. Świat nabiera barw, znów pozwala mu żyć. Zdejmuje mu z barków obsesyjny zwyczaj rozmyślania o Bradleyu i tym, co robi. Jedyne co się nie zmienia, to jego nostalgiczne spoglądanie na kalendarz. Ku zadowoleniu Colina, Mary lubi ten kalendarz. Twierdzi, że jest nieodłączną częścią ich życia. Mężczyźnie nie podoba się trochę określenie ich. Pewnego razu pod wpływem nagłej złości przypomina jej, że do tej części jego życia nie ma i nigdy nie będzie miała wstępu. Ostre słowa Colina bulwersują z natury porywczą, rudą kobietę. W wściekłości, wyrzuca ona przedmiot łączący Colina z tą częścią życia, do której nigdy nie będzie należeć, przez okno. Tego samego dnia odchodzi, a mężczyzna nie ma zamiaru jej zatrzymywać.

I świat jakby zatacza koło. Colin wie, że w jego życiu jest coś nie tak. Wraz ze zniknięciem Mary ponownie otacza go bezsens i nicość. Żyje tylko pracą, która nie pasjonuje go tak, jak wcześniej. Brak mu czegoś istotnego, czegoś, czego nie potrafi nazwać. Jest zrozpaczony i zdeterminowany, by odzyskać to, co utracił. W pewnym momencie uświadamia sobie, że powinien zrobić coś, co miał zrobić dawno temu - porozmawiać szczerze z Bradleyem. Musi pozbyć się dumy i pierwszy wyciągnąć rękę. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wytrzyma dłużej bez jego widoku.

Już chce wyjeżdżać, gdy słyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Serce trzepocze pobudzone złudną nadzieją, że to Bradley przyszedł wyjaśnić z nim wszystko, co zostało niewypowiedziane. Zamiast niego w progu stoi jednak Mary i ma ochotę zamknąć przed nią drzwi, kiedy nagle zauważa, że dziewczyna zalana jest łzami. Dowiaduje się, że umarł jej ojciec i teraz nie ma już nikogo bliskiego, do kogo mogłaby się zwrócić. Colin czuje w sobie wewnętrzną potrzebę zapewnienia jej opieki i jego wyjazd do Kalifornii przekłada się na termin postawiony pod znakiem zapytania.

Mijają kolejne miesiące, a jego nieopisana tęsknota zamienia się w żal i przeczucie, że nie jest im dane się spotkać. Mary dochodzi powoli do siebie, mylnie interpretując troskę Colina. Mężczyzna nie widzi sensu, by się przed tym bronić. Tonąc w wirze namiętności, łatwiej zapomnieć o pustce. Pojawia się stabilność. Zaraz potem do głosu dochodzi zaufanie i bezpieczeństwo. Mary rozumie więcej, niż Colin widzi. Biorąc ją w opiekę nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ich role się odwrócą.

Dwudziestego czwartego grudnia stoi przed kalendarzem nieco dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Mimowolnie przypomina sobie zeszłe święta, które spędzili wspólnie, razem z ekipą "Merlina". Pamięta jak przegrał zakład z Eoinem i ku uciesze reszty, musiał założyć o kilka rozmiarów za duży strój mikołaja. Dźwięczny śmiech Bradleya mimowolnie rozbrzmiewa mu w głowie. To on najgłośniejśmiał się z Colina, który wyglądał wyjątkowo żałośnie jak i słodko w workowatych, czerwonych ciuchach. Zarejestrował w tamtym momencie dość dziwny moment, w którym Bradley patrzył na niego o wiele za długo i o wiele za intensywnie. Wtedy uznał to za przewidzenie.

Mary wyrywa go nagle z rozmyślań, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i całując w policzek.

- Czas jechać do rodziny - mówi, ale Colin nie rozumie. Spogląda na nią uważnie. Przecież jej rodzina nie żyje. - Do twojej rodziny - poprawia się pospiesznie, smutniejąc i bledniejąc na twarzy. Mężczyzna obejmuje ją bez słowa, dając jej chwilowe ukojenie.

Jadą zbyt długo jak na najbliższe lotnisko. Colin podejrzewa, że Mary coś przed nim ukrywa, ale pozwala jej dać się zaskoczyć. Dziewczyna wydaje się uśmiechać za radośnie jak na jej poprzedni nastrój i mężczyzna wyczuwa podstęp. Mimo wszystko nie reaguje, jedynie delikatnie ciekawy, co przygotowała. W końcu Mary gasi samochód i wychodzą tuż przed wielkim, robiącym wrażenie pensjonatem, ozdobionym tysiącami światełek.

Colin przeżywa szok, gdy widzi biegnących i jednocześnie wrzeszczących jak opętani przyjaciół. Po chwili zostaje przytłoczony siłą uścisków Katie, Angel, Alexandra, Adetomiwy, Toma i Ruperta. Kiedy myśli, że to już koniec i może płakać, od tyłu zachodzi go Eoin i daje mu mocnego kuksańca w bok, po czym ściska tak, że brak mu tchu. Colin wpatruje się w nich ze wzruszeniem, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Odwraca się w kierunku Mary i po jej pełnym zadowolenia wyrazie twarzy wie, że od dawna o wszystkim wiedziała. Ogarnia go takie poczucie miłości, że ma ochotę wszystkich w tej chwili wycałować.

Przyjaciele radosnym krokiem idą do środka, żartując, rozmawiając i podśpiewując kolędy; Colin trzyma za rękę Mary, która znaczy w tej chwili dla niego więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Więcej niż...

Zamiera w pół kroku, gdy na tarasie niespodziewanie pojawia się dobrze znany mu mężczyzna, do tej pory przyglądający się im z oddali. Czuje jak jego serce zaczyna bić w oszalałym rytmie, a myśli pędzą jak oszalałe.

_Colin, oddychaj._

To on. Bradley James we własnej osobie.

Stoi, patrząc na niego, niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Mary wycofuje się taktownie, przelotnie dotykając jego barku, a za nią podąża reszta, wymieniając między sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Kątem oka Colin dostrzega Georgię King, która dołącza do pozostałych, również puszczając rękę Bradleya, dotąd ukryta w mroku werandy. Zostają sami.

Wokół panuje przeraźliwa cisza, przerywana jedynie podmuchami mroźnego wiatru. Colin czuje, jak jego uszy robią się coraz bardziej czerwone i żałuje, że nie wziął czapki z samochodu. Bradley chyba myśli to samo, bo przez chwilę uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. Zaraz jednak poważnieje i wpatruje się w jego twarz, z wyrazem, który trudno Colinowi zinterpretować. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego tak głęboko i z takim poruszeniem.

Zbliżają się do siebie, na początku ostrożnie i niepewnie, by po chwili przejść do szaleńczego biegu i wpaść sobie wprost w stęsknione ramiona. Wydają z siebie odgłosy przeplatane na przemian śmiechem i łkaniem. Colin wie, że w tym momencie do jego życia powraca porządek. Jego miejsce jest i będzie przy Bradleyu. Do normalnego funkcjonowania potrzebuje jego obecności. Żałuje, że dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

Bradley odsuwa się w końcu od niego i przez chwilę przypatrują się sobie z pewną niezręcznością i zakłopotaniem. Bliskość ich ciał nagle staje się nie do zniesienia, gdy przez ciała obojga przebiega szereg iskier. Oddalają się, chłonąc każdy element ze swoich twarzy, każdą zmianę jaka nastąpiła. W oczach szukają zrozumienia, w policzkach uczuć, w ustach obietnic. Czują wstyd za to, że byli tak głupi i trzymali się od siebie tak daleko, co przyniosło im tylko ból i cierpienie. Wiedzą, że między nimi istnieje jeszcze wiele niewypowiedzianych słów, ale nie dbają o to. Muszą w krótkim czasie nadrobić prawie roczne straty.

Siadają na werandzie i jakby nigdy nic, zaczynają rozmawiać zupełnie jak dawniej. Opowiadają sobie o wszystkim; o filmach i sztukach, w których grali, gdzie byli i co robili przez cały ten czas. Podczas rozmowy wciąż nie mogą pozbyć się mimowolnych szerokich uśmiechów wpełzających na usta i posyłanych sobie łapczywych spojrzeń. Nie mogą uwierzyć, że są tutaj razem, po tym wszystkim, a wygrały uczucia niżeli rozsądek. Od tej pory, przyrzekli sobie, ich przyjaźń przetrwa wszystko.

Ekipa "Merlina" oraz Mary od razu zauważają zmianę, jaka nastąpiła w zachowaniu obu mężczyzn. Ogłaszają wielki _come back_ nierozłącznego duetu i wznoszą toast za nich i za ich genialny plan, którym było sprowadzenie ich tutaj. Gwiazdka zapowiada się tak, jak Colin nawet nie śmiał marzyć - cały czas trwa w euforii i niewysłowionym szczęściu, jakim napawa go pogodzenie się z Bradleyem. Wszyscy są dla siebie mili, a Mary i Georgia cieszą się, że ich chłopacy w końcu są sobą. Żartują, że od tej pory będą musieli mieszkać razem, a Bradley i Colin milczą i patrzą na siebie ze smutnym rozgoryczeniem. Nikt tego nie dostrzega, za co w duchu są bardzo wdzięczni.

Dni Świąteczne mijają im na śpiewaniu kolęd, objadaniu się, graniu w przeróżne, czasem niegrzeczne gry i piciu. Colin zauważa i notuje sobie na przyszłość, że Mary ma bardzo mocną głowę. W przeciwieństwie do niego. W grze w alkochińczyka odpada jako jeden z pierwszych i przez resztę zabawy leży na wpółprzytomny na kolanach Mary, która jest wesoła i rozgadana jak zawsze. Przechyla głowę i z satysfakcją spostrzega jak Bradley zatacza się i upada nieopodal niego, wykończony na tyle, że nie jest nawet w stanie położyć się na kanapie. Trzeźwiejący powoli Colin przygląda mu się uważnie. Z typowym pijackim rozmarzeniem patrzy na jego idealny profil, lśniące, blond włosy i perfekcyjnie wykrojone usta. W pewnym momencie Bradley otwiera oczy z niezwykłą dla człowieka kompletnie zalanego świadomością i nieoczekiwanie wbija spojrzenie prosto w Colina. Mężczyzna rumieni się i próbuje odwrócić wzrok, ale magnetyzujące oczy Bradleya usidlają go w błękitnej pułapce. Do jego głowy przychodzi zaskakujące przypuszczenie, że Bradley tylko udaje pijanego, by móc bezkarnie się w niego wpatrywać. Colin czuje, że to robi się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne i mimo woli odwraca głowę w inną stronę, po czym próbuje wstać. Przecenia jednak swoje siły, bo upada prosto na tyłek, zbyt blisko kolan Bradleya, powodując wśród wszystkich zebranych śmiech. Mary lituje się nad nim i zaprowadza go do ich pokoju, całując na pożegnanie i chichocząc pod nosem. Colin leży przez chwilę w łóżku, myśląc intensywnie. _Nie mogę zranić Mary_, upomina się. Sytuacja zaczyna wymykać mu się spod kontroli. Tyle że obecność Bradleya zawsze wyzwala w nim takie instynkty. W tym rzecz, że nigdy nie wie, jak się w jego obecności zachowa. To, jak na niego działa i jaki ma na niego wpływ, zaczyna go trochę przerażać, ale też i podniecać. Już prawie zasypia, kiedy nagle podrywa się z łóżka i zamyka drzwi na klucz. Kto wie, czy Bradley rzeczywiście udaje pijanego.

Następnego dnia Mary jest na niego zła, że zamknął drzwi i była zmuszona spać gdzieś indziej. Nie boczy się jednak zbyt długo, bo po chwili wyznaje mu, że prawie wszyscy spali w jednym pokoju, nie zważając na to, czy śpią na podłodze, czy na łóżku. Sprawia wrażenie bardzo zadowolonej z poznania jego przyjaciół i tego, że niejako zaczęła do nich przynależeć.

Wspólnie postanawiają, że w pensjonacie zostaną do sylwestra. Colin od pijackiego incydentu stara się unikać Bradleya, ale jak na złość, co chwilę na siebie wpadają. Popada w pewnego rodzaju paranoję, gdyż im częściej się widzą, tym bardziej pragnie jego bliskości. Wkrótce zauważa u siebie przerażającą tendencję do celowego wpadania na Bradleya i ocierania się o niego zbyt długo i na pewno zbyt nie na miejscu. Nie ma pojęcia co z tym zrobić, zwłaszcza, że Bradley wydaje się odpowiadać na jego grę i w najbliższej możliwej okazji mierzwi mu włosy, mówiąc, że tak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie działo się to co najmniej parę razy dziennie.

Mary i Georgia wydają się tego nie dostrzegać. Zaprzyjaźniają się ze sobą, i gdy Colin spędza czas z Bradleyem, one żartują na ich temat lub robią coś z ekipą "Merlina". Ci mają zawsze dużo do roboty, wymyślając coraz to różne formy spędzania czasu; pewnego razu Eoin rzuca hasło bitwy na śnieżki i jest to niewątpliwie największa bitwa, jaką Colin widział w całym życiu. Przyłącza się ponad połowę pensjonatu, a pięknie ośnieżone podwórko po krótkiej chwili staje się brudną, mokrą breją. Oprócz tego pensjonat zapewnia inne formy rozrywki: kuligi, lodowisko, zjazdy na nartach i snowboarding. Przyjaciele przysięgli sobie, że nie spoczną, póki wszystkiego nie spróbują.

Tuż po świętach nastaje pełnia i Colin nie może zasnąć. Nie może pojąć czemu zawsze, gdy pojawia się wielki księżyc na niebie, on przez całą noc nie może zmrużyć oka. Spogląda na śpiącą, wykończoną po kolejnych zimowych atrakcjach Mary i wzdycha głęboko. Nie może nawet liczyć na towarzystwo.

Wychodzi na taras, automatycznie wpatrując się w niebo. Gwiazdy świecą na niego bezczelnie, jakby drwiąc z jego nieszczęścia. Prycha i ku swojemu zdumieniu ktoś odpowiada mu tym samym, naigrawając się z niego. Odwraca się w stronę owego głosu i czuje nagły przypływ gorąca, gdy widzi Bradleya z czapką mikołaja na głowie i kubkiem czekolady w ręku. Podchodzi do niego i uśmiecha się.

- W zeszłym roku to ja nosiłem taką czapkę - mówi. Bradley chichocze na samo wspomnienie.

- Pamiętam - odpowiada i mierzy twarz Colina tak dokładnie, że chłopak czuje palące wypieki na policzkach. _To powinno być zabronione,_ myśli, kiedy Bradley nadal nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

Colin odwraca spojrzenie. Nagle atmosfera między nimi ulega zagęszczeniu. Niewypowiedziane słowa same cisną się na ich usta, lecz nie doznają ujścia. Ich twarze zakryte częściowo mrokiem nocy wydają się być jeszcze bardziej tajemnicze. Wiedzą, że czegoś brakuje im w życiu i że coś musi ulec zmianie. Zmiany jednak nigdy nie są proste. Odwlekają je najdłużej jak się da, bojąc się konsekwencji i rozczarowania.

Bradley przestępuje z nogi na nogę, jakby zastanawiając się, jak to, co chce powiedzieć, ująć w słowa. W końcu zamiera w bezruchu i patrząc gdzieś przed siebie, mówi Colinowi coś, co nim wstrząsa i burzy wyobrażenie ich potencjalnej, wspólnej przyszłości.

- Georgia namawia mnie na zaręczyny - wydusza z trudem, nie śmiąc spojrzeć Colinowi w oczy. Czuje, że gdy utonie w tych chabrowych tęczówkach, stanie się coś, czego nie będzie można cofnąć.

Colin nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa, jest zupełnie oniemiały. To nie jest absolutnie to, czego się spodziewał. Czuje niesamowite rozgoryczenie i złość na samego siebie. Jak mógł być tak głupi i myśleć, że Bradley i on...? W jednej chwili ma wrażenie, że jest w stanie przenosić góry, teraz ogarnia go poczucie beznadziei i bezdennego zawodu. Nie daje jednak po sobie poznać, że ta informacja nim wstrząsa. Jest w stanie wykrztusić tylko jedno zdanie.

- A czy ty tego chcesz?

Bradley zamyśla się i widać po nim, że się waha. Przełyka parę razy ślinę, ale nie jest w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi. Po chwili wzrusza ramionami.

- Nie wiem - odpowiada zachrypniętym głosem, spoglądając w niebo. - Gdybym miał jakiś powód... pewność... że to nie jest to, co mnie uszczęśliwi - dodaje nagle, patrząc Colinowi prosto w oczy. Robi mu się gorąco od tego spojrzenia, przeszywającego go tak intensywnie, jakby Bradley chciał wyczytać myśli, które kłębią się w jego głowie.

To spojrzenie ma wciąż w pamięci, kiedy żegnają się tuż przed drzwiami do swoich pokojów. Colin nie dostrzega, że gdy odwraca się i wchodzi do środka, Bradley wodzi za nim spojrzeniem.

_Dlaczego zrobiło to na tobie takie wrażenie, Colin?_, zadaje sobie pytanie blondyn, gdy na korytarzu zostaje zupełnie sam. Odpowiada mu cisza, przerywana tylko nerwowym kołataniem jego serca.

Kolejne dni są dla Colina pasmem nieustającego niezadowolenia i tłumionej złości. Nie ma ochoty robić czegokolwiek, na próby nawiązania z nim jakiejkolwiek rozmowy odpowiada bardzo ogólnikowo i niechętnie. Mimo to, stara się robić dobrą minę do złej gry i tłumaczy zaniepokojonym przyjaciołom, że zapewne się przeziębił. A gdy się przeziębi, lepiej nie stawać mu na drodze, bo przeżywa to całkiem inaczej niż zwykli ludzie. Tym stwierdzeniem wywołuje u nich śmiech i jego nastrój zostaje potraktowany lekceważącym machnięciem ręki. Jednak nie każdy potrafi w to uwierzyć. Bradley stara się osaczyć Colina i wydusić z niego, o co mu chodzi, ale Morgan okazuje się o wiele sprytniejszy, niż może się wydawać. Skutecznie unika Bradleya, więcej czasu spędzając z Mary. Przyjaciel powoli uświadamia sobie, co się za tym kryje.

Mary jednak również nie jest głupia. Byłaby totalną idiotką, gdyby nie dostrzegła dziwnie nienawistnych spojrzeń kierowanych przez jej chłopaka w stronę Georgii. Przy wszystkich traktuje on ją z zimną obojętnością, a gdy myśli, że nikt tego nie widzi, stara się spalić blondynkę wzrokiem. To nie Merlin, nie możesz po prostu sprawić, że zniknie, myśli zirytowana i dziwnie smutna Mary, starając się uśmiechem wynagrodzić Georgii to dziwne traktowanie. Zauważa jednak nie tylko to. Colin z równie mocną zaciętością spogląda na Bradleya. W jego wzroku kryje się jednak coś jeszcze. Coś, co wprawia Mary w ukłucie serca.

Colin Morgan jest ewidentnie zakochany w Bradleyu Jamesie.

Gdy dochodzi do tego wniosku, wydaje jej się absurdalny. Do czasu, kiedy zaczyna uważniej ich obserwować. Bradley za wszelką cenę próbuje uchwycić wzrok Colina, usilnie pragnie być bliżej niego, zabiega o jego aprobatę dla wszystkiego co zrobi lub powie. Chodzi za nim niczym cień, a Colin wiedząc, że nie ma dla nich przyszłości, unika go kosztem własnego cierpienia. Kolejny wniosek sprawia, że Mary przegląda na oczy. Jest świadkiem zakazanej, zdecydowanie odwzajemnionej miłości i ona w tej farsie nie jest całkowicie nikomu potrzebna. Ona tylko leczyła Colina z tęsknoty za Bradleyem Jamesem, a on odpłacał się jej wsparciem i ostoją po stracie ojca. Ich role dobiegły końca, kurtyna opadła. Przestali się siebie nawzajem potrzebować.

Czuje się więc dziwnie spełniona, kiedy ukradkiem zachodzi zamyślonego Colina i szepcze mu w ucho słowa, które sprawiają, że podskakuje.

- Ty go kochasz - mówi, a mężczyzna nawet nie próbuje zaprzeczać, wciąż patrząc w kierunku Bradleya i Georgii, grających w oddali w bilard. W końcu odwraca się w stronę Mary, a jego twarz jest dziwnie blada. Sprawia wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać ze złości i nieszczęścia, które za każdym razem łamie mu serce. Wygląda w tej chwili tak słodko i nieporadnie, że kobiecie robi się go żal. Bez słowa go przytula, jednak nie obiecując niczego. Jest mu w stanie dać tylko chwilowe ukojenie, złudną nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze i ułoży się po jego myśli. Nie czuje się oszukana. Ich związek nigdy nie należał do poważnych. Zawsze zależało im tylko na wzajemnym pomaganiu sobie w przetrwaniu kolejnego dnia. Idealnym określeniem ich relacji była przyjaźń.

Mary jest smutna i bezradna, widząc jak Colin stacza się na skraj szaleństwa. Chce mu pomóc, jednak on czuje w stosunku do niej wyrzuty sumienia. Uznaje, że jej odejście będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Swoją obecnością tylko pogarsza i tak już dość zagmatwaną sprawę.

Bradleyowi w końcu udaje się złapać Colina. Zagradza mu drogę w korytarzu, by nie zdołał uciec pod pierwszym lepszym pretekstem i mierzy badawczym, nieco zbyt ostrym spojrzeniem.

- Mary chce wyjechać przed sylwestrem - oznajmia mu z pretensją w głosie, jakby był przekonany, że to jego wina. Nie spuszcza z niego natarczywego wzroku, domagając się wyjaśnień. Colin irytuje się, mając nagłą ochotę wykrzyczeć Bradleyowi, że to nie jego sprawa.

- Tak będzie chyba dla niej najlepiej - odpowiada zamiast tego, wzruszając ramionami, starając się zachować obojętny ton. Stojący przed nim blondyn łagodnieje na twarzy i jakby skula się w sobie.

- Już z nią nie jesteś - bardziej stwierdza niż pyta i przez chwilę na jego twarzy pojawia się ten zagadkowy wyraz, którego znaczenie tak bardzo Colin chciał poznać. Jego spojrzenie na sekundę przesuwa się z oczu Colina na jego wargi. - Czemu? - zadaje pytanie niecierpliwie i jakby agresywnie. Colin spuszcza głowę i niespodziewanie odwraca się, zamierzając po prostu odejść. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez rękę blondyna, nadal oczekującego odpowiedzi. - To przeze mnie? - chce wiedzieć, marszcząc brwi i dziwiąc się samemu sobie, że to zdanie wypłynęło z jego ust.

Colin zamiera, czując nagły przypływ wściekłości. _To wszystko przez ciebie,_ myśli. _Gdyby nie ty, wszystko byłoby łatwe. Proste. Bezproblemowe._ Nie wypowiada tego jednak na głos, uzupełniając listę wszystkich niewypowiedzianych słów o parę nowych.

- Nie wszystko musi być przez ciebie - mówi zamiast tego, siląc się na najbardziej oschły ton, na jaki było go stać. Osiąga zamierzony skutek, gdy przez twarz Bradleya przemyka wyraz bólu. Gdy odchodzi ponownie, nie zostaje już zatrzymany, mimo że cały w środku krzyczy, by tak się stało.

Colin nie musi już chować się przed Bradleyem. Oboje unikają się tak skutecznie, że w ciągu tych paru dni, jakie zostały im do sylwestra, nie widzą się prawie wcale. Mary, tak jak postanowiła, wyjeżdża, żegnając się z Colinem i życząc mu szczęścia tak, że tylko on to słyszy. Gdy ostatni raz spogląda na grupkę nowo poznanych prawie-przyjaciół, Colin dostrzega jak jej dziwnie smutny wzrok zatrzymuje się na Eoinie. Coś podpowiada mu, że to nie jest zwykła tęsknota za wygłupami Mackena. Nie chce jednak myśleć o kolejnej miłości, bardzo prawdopodobne, że niespełnionej.

Prawie wszyscy lokatorzy biorą udział w strojeniu pensjonatu. Towarzyszą im śmiechy, muzyka oraz darmowe drinki, serwowane przez obsługę za bezinteresowną pomoc. (Tak przynajmniej mówią, gdy je nalewają, ale Colin nie wierzy, że gdyby ich nie było, to każdy pomagałby z tak samo dużym zaangażowaniem). Oczywiście ten plan ma dość oczywisty skutek - gdy robi się ciemno, wszyscy są już tak weseli i kompletnie niezainteresowani strojeniem, że szybko niszczą całą swoją jednodniową działalność. Eoin i Tom owijają się łańcuchami z choinki i tańczą na stole, a Katie i Angel kibicują im, namawiając do striptizu. Ludzie pracujący w hotelu mają mimo to dość wyluzowane podejście - ani tego nie przerywają, ani nie komentują. Być może dlatego ten pensjonat jest tak chętnie odwiedzany przez młodych ludzi, którzy mogą robić tutaj co tylko chcą, a do tego nie ponosić konsekwencji. Oczywiście o ile nikt niczego doszczętnie nie niszczył. Lub nie mordował. Ale takie rzeczy nigdy się nie zdarzały. Na szczęście, myśli Colin, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że jego tok myślenia z minuty na minutę staje się coraz bardziej paradoksalny.

Mając to na uwadze, Colin bierze tylko jednego drinka, nie chcąc powtarzać swojego wcześniejszego błędu i się upić. Nie ma przecież Mary, a kto inny jak ona zadbałby o to, by dotarł do swojego łóżka? Nie chce też zrobić czegoś, czego będzie żałował - dajmy na to wyznać dozgonnej, namiętnej miłości Bradleyowi lub rzucić się na Georgię i wyrwać jej te tlenione włosy, za co zapewne przyjaciele okrzyknęliby go damskim bokserem, wariatem i stałby się dla nich kimś... zupełnie obcym. Bo każdy kto zna Colina Morgana, nigdy nie posądziłby go o skrytą nienawiść, agresję; nikt nie spodziewałby się po nim gwałtownych czynów. W oczach innych jest spokojnym, czarującym, utalentowanym i radosnym chłopakiem, wzbudzającym instynkty opiekuńcze. Na to ostatnie Colin nie może niczego poradzić, bo wygląda, jak wygląda - chudy, o wydatnych kościach policzkowych, śmiesznie odstających uszach, sprawia wrażenie kruchego i całkowicie bezbronnego.

Sam w tym momencie ma wątpliwości, czy tak nie jest - wystarczy taki Bradley James, a on momentalnie traci swoją całą radość i chęć do życia. Odkąd uświadomił sobie, że jest w nim nieodzownie zakochany, trwa w nieopisanym poczuciu rozpaczy i czarnej melancholii. Nic go nie cieszy, nic nie jest w stanie wzbudzić w nim szczerego uśmiechu bądź entuzjazmu.

Zabawa trwa nadal, a rycerze Camelotu w końcu zgadzają się na striptiz. Colin czuje się jeszcze gorzej, o ile to możliwe, gdy patrząc na nagą klatkę piersiową Eoina przypomina sobie, jak Bradley wygląda bez koszulki. Na samo wspomnienie jego policzki dostają takich rumieńców, że postanawia po prostu wrócić do swojego pokoju, nim ujrzy coś, co jeszcze bardziej pobudzi jego wyobraźnię. Zostaje mu do pokonania jeszcze tylko jeden zakręt, gdy tuż zza niego wyłaniają się dwie osoby. Colin ma ochotę wyparować z tego miejsca, gdy rozpoznaje w nich Georgię i Bradleya. Ci jednak są tak zaaferowani sobą, że nie dostrzegają go, co natychmiast wykorzystuje i chowa się za zasłoną.

Z całej siły stara się nie podsłuchiwać, ale nie jest to niestety możliwe. Para krzyczy tak głośno, że gdyby na dole nie grała muzyka, słychać by ich było w całym pensjonacie. Colin lekko uchyla materiał, obserwując rozgrywaną przed nim scenę. Bradley z nieco zakłopotaną miną trze sobie kark, a Georgia po prostu na niego wrzeszczy, machając niebezpiecznie rękoma i zdzierając sobie gardło do granic możliwości. Colin rozszerza szeroko oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że Bradley na razie nie wymówił ani słowa. To dziewczyna napędza całą kłótnię i Colin przez chwilę wytęża słuch, próbując zorientować się, o czym tak namiętnie mówi.

- Mogłam się tego spodziewać! - krzyczy, a Bradley tylko przygląda jej się bezradnie, stojąc jak dziecko, które zrobiło coś bardzo złego. - Zero odpowiedzialności! Mamy już tyle lat, że mógłbyś się już ustatkować, chociaż pomyśleć o czymś bardziej stałym, ale przecież jak mogłam tak sądzić, z twojej strony jak zwykle zero zobowiązań! Myślisz o nie wiadomo czym, a może nie wiadomo kim... - Teraz jest już bliska płaczu. Bradley nadal milczy. - I niczego nie powiesz, nawet słowem się nie odezwiesz, więc jak ja głupia mogłam się spodziewać, że mi się oświadczysz! Odchodzę i nie zatrzymuj mnie!

Do Colina z jej całej wypowiedzi dociera tylko jedno - Bradley się nie oświadczył.

Ta wiadomość tak nim wstrząsa, że zapomina o wszystkim, co się wokół niego dzieje. Jego myśli pędzą w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, ból uciskający klatkę piersiową jakby się zmniejsza. Jest niepewny, czy to już czas, by jego serce wypełnione zostało nadzieją. Pragnienie, by to z jego powodu Bradley odmówił zaręczyn jest tak wielkie, że niemal zasłania Colinowi racjonalne myślenie. Ma ochotę wybiec zza kotary, by rzucić się ze szczęścia w ramiona Bradleya i w ostatnim momencie dopiero przywołuje się do porządku. Wyszedłby na podglądacza, a dodatku ujawniłaby się jego niezdrowa ekscytacja ich zerwaniem, co dałoby Georgii do myślenia. A za żadne skarby świata nie chciał, by postrzegała go jako przyczynę rozbicia jej związku z Bradleyem. Mimo że całkiem nie dawno chciał oszpecić jej głowę i zabić wzrokiem.

Tak. Colin Morgan również potrafił być agresywny. To nic, że tylko w myślach.

Georgia zostawia Bradleya samego(no prawie) na korytarzu z miną człowieka, który nie wie, co się właśnie stało. Po chwili jednak otrząsa się z szoku i wzdycha, częściowo z frustracją, częściowo z ulgą. Potrząsa głową i nagle jego sylwetka prostuje się, wydaje się być jakby lżejszy, a na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz szczęścia, jakby coś, co go przed czymś powstrzymywało, po prostu odeszło. Colin ma ponowną ochotę ujawnienia swej obecności, jednak tchórzy. _To, że Bradley jest wolny, nie oznacza, że będzie ze mną,_ próbuje wbić sobie do głowy, gdy oszalałe z uczucia do mężczyzny serce podpowiada mu najgłupsze plany, jakie tylko mogło. _Boże, Colin,_ wzdycha, kiedy uświadamia sobie z irytacją pewną rzecz. _Przez pół roku nie potrafiłeś nazwać swojego uczucia do Bradleya, a wystarczyło parę dni, by zwariować na jego punkcie?_ Nikt mu wcześniej nie powiedział, że miłość to taka popieprzona sprawa.

Czeka, aż dziwnie usatysfakcjonowany Bradley zejdzie na dół, gdzie trwała impreza i odsuwa zasłonę, po czym pospiesznie wchodzi do swojego pokoju. Zamknąwszy drzwi, opiera się o nie i przymyka oczy. Cierpienie zelżało. Czuje to bardzo wyraźnie. Jeszcze nie jest na to odpowiedni czas, ale w głębi duszy wie, że wszystko jest na dobrej drodze.

Odejście Georgii wśród przyjaciół wzbudza pewne podejrzenia. Wplątują w to również niedawne opuszczenie ich przez Mary i starają się znaleźć pewną zależność. Jednak zbliżający się sylwester nie skłania ich do głębokich rozmyślań i analiz nad wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami. Żartobliwie za to stwierdzają, że Bradley i Colin są kompletnymi ofiarami, przez co opuszczają ich dziewczyny, a kiedy widzą ich niezbyt skore do śmiechu miny, dodają, że zapewne nie wytrzymały tempa "merlinowskiego melanżu", gdyż jest on zarezerwowany tylko dla wybranych i tylko tacy mogą go utrzymać. Tymi słowami we własny, dość specyficzny sposób starają się ich obu pocieszyć, co w dość krótkim czasie daje zamierzone efekty. Colin i Bradley, mimo że całą sytuację zbywają milczeniem, powracają jakby do normalności. Z coraz większą uciechą dołączają do ekipy i nim zdołają się zorientować, śmieją się do rozpuku z kogóż by innego, jak nie Eoina, który przez swoje nadmierne zamiłowanie do zakładów wybiega na samych majtkach na ulicę i tam tańczy makarenę. Katie, która zafundowała mu taki los, ze złośliwą miną robi mu zdjęcia i obiecuje, że jeszcze wieczorem znajdą się one na twitterze. Macken grozi jej ostrzegawczo palcem, jednak ze swoim dystansem do siebie zaraz potem wybucha śmiechem, stwierdzając, że jego fani będą wniebowzięci.

Gdyby nie oni i ich wieczny optymizm, Colin nie wie, co by się z nim działo. Byli po prostu wspaniali, ze swoim podejściem do życia i tym, że gdy byli razem, nic nie powstrzymywało ich od spełnienia każdej wymyślonej naprędce zachcianki. Z nimi wszystko stawało się możliwe.

Nadchodzi sylwester i okazuje się, że mimo dość wątpliwej pracy, choć szczerych starań lokatorów, pensjonat stroją liczne neony i świecidełka. Znajdująca się w budynku sala bankietowa wygląda jak profesjonalny klub z bogato wyposażonym barem, DJ-em i parkietem, złożonym z podświetlanych, kolorowych kwadratów. Ekipa "Merlina" szaleje już tam od siedemnastej, sącząc drinki i wykonując coraz bardziej skomplikowane układy taneczne. W końcu sala wypełnia się i puszczony zostaje dym; Colin ma wrażenie, jakby rzeczywiście był na jakiejś dyskotece. Sam obserwuje wirujących ludzi raczej obojętnie, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest Bradley. Zniknął mu z oczu jakiś czas temu i nie może przestać o tym myśleć.

Jak powinien był przypuszczać, jego "podpieranie ściany" nie może zostać niezauważone przez przyjaciół. Uznają oni to wręcz za obrazę i czym prędzej wyciągają opierającego się Colina na środek parkietu, karząc mu kręcić swoimi chudymi pośladkami. Tańce stają się coraz dziksze, a w pewnym momencie Colin ze zgrozą zauważa, że wcięty Eoin nagle gwałtownie się do niego zbliża i chyba próbuje pocałować, na co szybko się odsuwa. Twarz Mackena trafia prosto w przestrzeń i po chwili daje się słyszeć głośny śmiech Toma, który wysuwa rękę po zapłatę.

- Mówiłem ci, że to niemożliwe, że on jest gejem - rechocze, z satysfakcją patrząc jak nieco rozeźlony Eoin wsuwa mu w dłoń pieniądze. - Po prostu go zaskoczyłem - odpowiada mimo wszystko Macken i odwraca się w stronę Colina, po czym klepie go po plecach, jakby nigdy nic. - Nie gniewaj się stary, nic do ciebie nie mam - zapewnia go z nieco pijackim uśmiechem. - Nie stanę wam na drodze.

Colin mruga kilka razy nim dociera do niego sens jego słów. Gdy chce zapytać o kogo chodzi, zaprzeczyć, roześmiać się z niedowierzaniem, zrobić cokolwiek, to Eoina już nie ma. Porywa on do tańca Angel, którą, ku jej całkowitemu zaskoczeniu, parę razy podnosi do góry i obraca się z nią na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Colin przygląda się im w otępieniu, bardzo starając się, by nie otworzyć ust ze zdziwienia.

Eoin sądzi, że jest gejem.

On. Gejem. GEJEM!

Sam nie wie czemu jest aż tak wstrząśnięty. Ani razu się jeszcze tak nie określił. Fakt, że jest zakochany w Bradleyu nie uświadomił mu, że jego orientacja uległa zmianie. Ale przecież... sypiał z kobietami! Co się nagle z nim stało?!

Próbuje ochłonąć po niedawnym szokującym odkryciu i zmierza w stronę wyjścia, kiedy Katie zatrzymuje go, chwytając za ramię.

- Za minutę północ! - oznajmia i rzeczywiście, muzyka cichnie, a wszyscy biegną po szampana. Po chwili rozpoczyna się odliczanie, a Colin wciąż czuje panikę w głowie, ale bardzo szybko ona mija, ulegając radosnemu podekscytowaniu.

Pięć!...Cztery!...Trzy!...Dwa!...JEDEN!

Wszyscy krzyczą, z oddali dochodzą odgłosy petard, roześmiana Katie ściska Colina mocno, po czym chwyta jego wolną dłoń i razem pchają się w szaleńczym tempie na dwór, chcąc obejrzeć pokaz fajerwerków. Na zewnątrz składają sobie życzenia, wpadając sobie w ramiona i uśmiechając się jak szaleńcy. Colin z czasem zupełnie zdezorientowany, zaczyna życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego nieznanym ludziom, aż trafia na Angel, która całuje go w oba policzki i obejmuje z całych sił.

- Szczęścia Colin - mówi, po czym patrzy na niego sugestywnie. - Obyś ty i Bradley znaleźli w końcu do siebie drogę.

Colin znów chce cokolwiek powiedzieć, jednak Angel zostaje ponownie porwana, tym razem przez Ruperta, który niespodziewanie całuje ją w usta. Widać, że jest zaskoczona, ale po chwili odwzajemnia pocałunek, wzbudzając wśród przyjaciół wiwaty i oklaski. Wśród krzyczących "gorzko" osób, Colin dostrzega Bradleya i wpatruje się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Już dwie osoby wiedzą, że coś do niego czuje. Tak łatwo było to rozpoznać?

Udaje mu się pochwycić wzrok blondyna, który przygląda mu się z powagą i mocą, prawie zwalającą z nóg. Colin pod wpływem nagłego przypływu odwagi porusza sugestywnie brwiami i odwraca się, idąc w kierunku skraju lasu, gdzie niedaleko znajdowało się jezioro. Jak się spodziewał, po chwili słyszy kroki Bradleya podążającego za nim. Czuje nagły przypływ gorąca i ogarniające go poczucie ostateczności. To tutaj, pod tymi drzewami i obok zamarzniętego jeziora skończy się lub rozpocznie wszystko.

W końcu przystaje, a Bradley razem z nim. Przełyka ślinę i bierze głęboki oddech, po czym powoli odwraca się w jego kierunku.

Pod wciąż wybuchającym fajerwerkami niebie wygląda jeszcze bardziej zjawiskowo niż zazwyczaj. Rzuca w stronę Colina tajemnicze spojrzenie i Colin wie, że jest ono zarezerwowane tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Mierzą się wzrokiem, w którym tęsknota przeplata się z niepewnością. W końcu nastał czas na wypowiedzenie niewypowiedzianych słów, które nad nimi ciążyły.

- Nie składałem ci życzeń - mówi po dłuższej chwili Bradley, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco i podchodząc do niego. Znajdują się teraz bardzo blisko. Bradley beztrosko chwyta Colina za rękę.

- Myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś - odpowiada wolno Colin, czując jak jego lewa dłoń płonie pod wpływem tego dotyku. Wpatruje się w mężczyznę intensywnie, jakby nie chcąc opuścić żadnej zmiany, która nastąpi na jego twarzy.

- Nigdy nie mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć - Bradley czuje strach na samą myśl. Ściska dłoń Colina jeszcze mocniej.

- Pożałowałbyś, gdyby tak się stało - Twarz Colina wykrzywia grymas. Chwyta jego drugą rękę, a Bradley ze zdziwienia rozszerza oczy. Wpatruje się w Colina z nadzieją i niedowierzaniem. - Nadal nie złożyłeś mi życzeń - przypomina mu Colin, uśmiechając się radośnie. W głębi duszy już wie, że wygrał. Zdaje sobie sprawę, co się zaraz stanie i ta myśl wprawia go w delikatne drżenie.

- Pozwól, że wyrażę je inaczej niż słowami - odpowiada miękko blondyn, zbliżając swoje wargi do jego ust i otulając je ciepłem.

I oto staje się coś, czego oboje chcieli uniknąć, co spowodowało ich półroczną rozłąkę. Nie czują jednak ani żalu ani zawodu. Właściwie rozpiera ich takie szczęście, jakiego nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyli.

Z ust Bradleya wyrywa się jęk i przysuwa Colina do siebie mocniej, bardziej zaborczo. Colin poddaje się mu całkowicie i wplata rękę w jego włosy, czując się w jego ramionach niczym roztopiony wosk. Bradley delikatnie rozchyla jego usta i po chwili atakuje je językiem, zapraszając mężczyznę do dzikiego, wilgotnego tańca. Oszalali z namiętności, niecierpliwie błądzą rękoma po swych ciałach, czując jak pożądanie spala ich od wewnątrz. Są jak w transie, stęsknieni i spragnieni swojej bliskości. Mimo ujemnej temperatury mają wrażenie, jakby tonęli w płomieniach.

Odrywają się na chwilę do siebie, by móc zaczerpnąć oddech. Wpatrują się w swoje oczy z niedowierzaniem i szczęściem. Wciąż boją się przyjąć do świadomości, że to się dzieje naprawdę i żaden z nich nie ma zamiaru tego przerywać.

- Mogliśmy to zrobić pół roku temu - wydusza Colin, oddychając szybko i nierównomiernie. Posyła Bradleyowi błogi, pełen radości uśmiech.

- Właściwie to zrobiliśmy - przypomina blondyn i obejmuje go w pasie, zagryzając wargę i spoglądając na jego usta. - Tyle że teraz będzie inaczej - zapewnia stanowczo i obdarza go tym razem słodkim, delikatnym pocałunkiem. Colin czuje, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Takiego rozpoczęcia nowego roku się nie spodziewał. - Nie powinniśmy bać się tego, co jest między nami. Myślę, że to najlepsze, co mnie do tej pory spotkało.

- Zaczniemy od nowa - mówi na wydechu Colin, gdy Bradley obdarza pocałunkami jego szyję. - Po części, będzie tak jak dawniej, tyle że...

- Na nowych zasadach - śmieje się James, zmierzając w stronę jego obojczyków. - Na całkiem nowych - podkreśla.

Colin nie ma siły się z nim sprzeczać, oszalały ze szczęścia i rozpierającej go miłości. Jedyne, co jest w stanie zrobić, to przyciągnąć z powrotem Bradleya, by ponownie złączyć ich wargi.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Colin - udaje się wydusić Bradleyowi gdzieś pomiędzy pocałunkami, a Colin jest przekonany, że to najlepsze urodziny w jego życiu.

KONIEC


End file.
